ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Marty Deeks
| }} /LAPD|LAPD}} /NCIS|NCIS}} }} |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = n/a |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = }} Martin "Marty" Deeks is an undercover Los Angeles Police Department Detective who is also the liaison between the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Office of Special Projects Office and the LAPD. He is also the current partner to Agent Kensi Blye after her former partner, Dominic Vail died in the line of duty. As such, Deeks is responsible for facilitating communications between both agencies, and coordinating joint operations involving LAPD components. Biography Marty, full name Martin Deeks, was born on January 8th, 1979 and is a native of California. The OSP team first encountered Deeks in Episode:Hand-to-Hand while he was undercover posing as a mixed martial artist named "Jason Wyler". He infiltrated a local gymnasium that served as front for a drug smuggling operation. The same gym was targeted by the NCIS: Office of Special Projects after a Marine on leave from Iraq with connections to the gym was murdered. When Agent Sam Hanna infiltrated the group for OSP, he fought Detective Deeks and knocked him out. During a subsequent encounter both of them were taken into custody to preserve their covers. It was only after being released from the holding cells that he was revealed to be a Detective with the LAPD. Detective Deeks saved Agent Hanna's life after his cover was blown. Deeks was later seen in a bar, drinking away his sorrows while still smarting from the tongue-lashing he had received from his boss. Hetty later arrived at the same place and after revealing that she too had suffered the same treatment from her boss she decided that to avoid any more messups that a liaison officer should be appointed to serve both the LAPD and NCIS. Hetty offered Deeks the position which he accepted. Deeks joined the team in Episode:Fame to help them solve a case before leaving NCIS to go take part in a deep undercover operation despite some of the team including Sam Hanna who were hostile to him given that Deeks's predecessor, Agent Dominic Vail who was still missing had not returned to the team. During a mission to save Kensi, with Hassad Al-Jahiri weakened by a gunshot from Callen, Deeks took the opportunity to finish Hassad which he did by dropping to the ground and then firing a single shot which killed Hassad instantly. Deeks then left the team to go on a deep undercover mission and was only mentioned once in the Season 1 episode, Episode:Burned. In the Season 2 premiere episode, Episode:Human Traffic after his undercover mission went south, Deeks contacted Hetty for help and begged for her to assist in his mission which seemingly involved underage young girls. He officially became Kensi's partner and deceased Agent Dominic Vail's replacement in the next episode, "Black Widow". When Deeks is shot in "Personal", he is asked to provide a list of possible suspects. He includes a man named Gordon John Brandel as one of them, and it is later revealed that Brandel is his father: a man who frequently abused Deeks as a child until Deeks shot him (non-fatally) when he was 11 years old. Hetty asks Nell to find Brandel, and she discovers that he died in an auto accident in 1998 after being released from prison. (This, however, contradicts statements made in the earlier episode "Borderline," in which Deeks told Kensi that at Thanksgiving dinner six years earlier, his father had fired a shotgun at him.) At the end of "Personal", Hetty gives Deeks her number, resulting in her becoming his next of kin. Deeks is extremely personal about his choice of firearm, preferring the LAPD Beretta 92FS over the NCIS standard-issue SIG Sauer. As stated in the episode "Bounty," this is because the 92FS's "manual safety saved his ass one time during a gun snatch attempt by a junkie". In the Season 3 episode, Episode:The Debt, Deeks's position was terminated and he was fired from NCIS after shooting an unarmed man. It was later revealed that the supposed dead victim was actually an undercover NCIS Agent working out of Washington D.C. The incident gave the LAPD a reason to take Deeks back after so long while also cutting their ties with NCIS. The OSP team were eventually able to find out the identity of the mole and in the end, Deeks returned to the OSP, having been reappointed as the LAPD/NCIS Liaison Officer. Deeks owns a dog named Monty who suffers from PTSD or as Sam Hanna refers to it, "Puppy Traumatic Distress Disorder". Deeks shares a trait with Ziva David, the trait being that both are/were Liaison Officers for their respectives agencies, Ziva's being Mossad and Deeks's being the Los Angeles Police Department. However since Season 7 Ziva has offically resigned from Mossad and gone to become an NCIS Special Agent, abandoning her original position. This in turn might have led to Vance and Hetty to create an Liaison position between the LAPD and NCIS which is similar to the one between Mossad and NCIS. Hetty in turn offered it to Deeks and he accepted. But it is not yet known if Deeks will stay in that position permanently or like Ziva, if he will resign altogether and choose to become an NCIS Agent instead. An irony is despite his position as a Liaison Officer Deeks is generally disliked by other members of the LAPD as he mentioned in "Fame". "You know how it is with undercover cops, I've pissed off more than my fair share of shields." this leads to most LAPD officers acting hostile towards or being dismisive of him. Relationship with Colleagues G. Callen Callen and Deeks share a friendly relationship at work. However, Callen often joins Sam in teasing Deeks; mostly about his hair, his partnership with Kensi and his dog, Monty. Callen does show genuine concern for his co-worker when Deeks gets shot in the second season episode "Personal". Sam Hanna At first, Sam was somewhat hostile towards Deeks, calling his 'temp' and being unhappy when Hetty placed him in Dom's seat. However, he soon warmed up to Deeks and spends most of his time teasing him with Callen. When Deeks gets shot, Sam assists him in altering his daily routine. Kensi Blye Deeks and Kensi share a complicated partnership. But (i think) he is in love with her. Trivia *Deeks enjoys surfing, a hobby his actor, Eric Christian Olsen has a strong interest in. *In his appearances in Season 1, Deeks appeared as a Guest Star but was added to the opening credits in Season 2 at the expense of Peter Cambor (Nate Getz). *Claims that the tv show CHiPs is what inspired him to become a cop. *Much like his counterpart, Tony DiNozzo in the original "NCIS" series, Deeks tends to be the comic relief of the group but can be serious when needed. Resources http://www.cbs.com/primetime/ncis_los_angeles/about/ Category:Characters